les maraudeurs passent à l'attaque!
by wonderbabe
Summary: les maraudeurs s'ennuient! ils décident de préparer le coup du siècle, mais ils ont besoin de sévérus pour l'accomplir... YAOI RL.SB SS.JP, Venez découvrir mon esprit pervers fufufu
1. le coup du siècle

**Disclaimer**: les persos sont pas à moi bla bla bla pas de droit dessus puiske c JK rowlings ki les a :'( je ne touche riennnnnn!! ne m'arrêtez pas messieurs les policiers!!!

**Avertissement**: je fais du yaoi! Homme homme= amour éternel donc si vous n'aimez pas, tracez la route. :p

C'est la première fic ke je parais alors soyez indulgents snif snif!!!

**Les maraudeurs passent à l'attaque !**  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : Le coup du siècle  
  
-Pffffffffft Sirius, on s'ennuie !

- Je dirais même plus cher James, on s'emmerde

- Si Binns essaye de nous tuer pour nous faire grossir les rangs des fantômes de Poudlard c'est presque gagn ! Je me sens disparaître... ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGG James mimât alors théâtralement sa mort, une main portée à sa gorge et l'autre les doigts crispés vers le ciel.

-Magnifique prestation.... Sirius applaudit dignement.

-Qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire pour s'occuper ?

-Ché pas demande à Rémus s'il a une idée. -Il suit le cours ...

-Oh !!! Je sais ! Si on faisait brûler le sac de Snivellus ?!

-On l'a déjà fait deux fois ce mois ci, ça m'amuse plus. Sirius eut l'air un peu déçu puis lança une œillade envieuse au sac de Snape.

-Moi ça m'amuse pourtant toujours... Alors on pourrait lancer des bombabouses pour abréger le cours ?

-Mouais, bof.

-Ho t'es déprimant James !

- Mais j'ai envie de nouveau, d'inédit, de faire le coup du siècle !

-Du siècle ? Quelle ambition !! Je suis partant !!s'exclama Sirius plein d'enthousiasme.

-Il faudrait faire quelque chose d'énorme ! clama James

-De mémorable ! renchérit Sirius Puis ils se mirent à rire à l'unissons.

-Qu'est ce qui est énorme et mémorable ? demanda une voix devant eux.

-Ho Monsieur le préfet de Gryffondor ! Tu ne suis pas le cours ?! répondit James d'un air faussement outré.

-N'importe qui finirait par décrocher...[1] Puis je suis encore fatigué à cause d'avant hier... James et Sirius approuvèrent d'un signe de tête sachant qu'il faisait référence à sa lycanthropie. -Bon alors c'est quoi cette histoire de coup du siècle ? Malgré ses traits fatigués, ses yeux pétillaient...

-Bein c'est toi le cerveau Lunard... répliqua James d'un ton innocent. Sa bouche s'ourla en un sourire malicieux avant d'ajouter :

-Je suppose que ça veut dire une autre soirée dans la réserve interdite.

-OUIIII ! répondirent en cœur James et Sirius

-Mmmmm quoi ? Le garçon à la droite de Rémus venait de se réveiller.

-On t'expliquera, rendors-toi Peter.  
  
Le soir même les quatre gryffondors se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et atteignirent sans encombre la bibliothèque.

- Lumos chuchota Lupin avant de pénétrer dans le recoin obscur de la réserve interdite

-On cherche quoi au juste James ? demanda nonchalamment Sirius

-On verra bien. Quelque chose qui sèmerai le pire désordre jamais survenu à Poudlard par exemple.

-Donc on cherche dans les gros bouquins poussiéreux qui puent et qui ont un nom inquiétant.

-Comme ?

-« annihilez vos ennemis » ou « Dictionnaire des sorts et potions jugées nuisibles pour le monde sorcier ».

-ho oui, bien vu Sirius ! J'aime beaucoup le titre du deuxième. Rémus opta pour « La discorde à votre portée » tandis que James parcourait « Enchantements prohibés du XV° siècle ». Peter lui, baguette en l'air, exécutait un lumos pour permettre à ses compagnons de lire tranquillement. -J'ai des crampes les gars...

-Et bien change de bras Peter. répliqua Sirius le plus naturellement du monde.

-Je peux pas plutôt vous aider à chercher ?! couina Peter d'une voix suppliante.

-Non, comment on y verrait ?!! Puis tu sais bien que tu n'as pas l'esprit assez sadique pour trouver de dont nous avons besoin... rétorqua James.

-Mais Rémus il est pas sadique lui !!! gémit le garçon.

-Rémy cache très bien son jeu... répondit Sirius d'une voix pleine de sous- entendus.[2]

-Que pensez-vous d'un sort de permutation de sexe ? coupa le loup-garou.

-Mmmmmm intéressant mais à qui le faire subir ? questionna James

-Snivellus !! s'emporta Sirius

-Chhhhhht ne crie pas ! Puis non, on nous soupçonnerait tout de suite. Rajouta James

-Ou alors...

-Ou alors quoi Rémus ?

-Il faudrait le faire subir à toute l'école.

- Tu vois Peter qu'il est sadique notre Lupinounet ! commenta Sirius attendri

-Toute l'école... marmonna James plongé dans une grande réflexion.

-On ne peut pas faire ça ! finit-il par dire

-Mais pourquoi ? questionna Sirius sans comprendre.

-Et bien tout simplement car pour ne pas être soupçonnés nous devrions aussi subir ce sort ! Tu te vois transformé en fille pour une durée indéterminée ?

- Eurk nan ! Perdre la virilité qui fait tout mon charme ? Jamais !!!

-De plus il nous faudrait lancer le sort à tous les élèves un par un, ça risque d'être très laborieux. renchérit Rémus.

-Donc on laisse tomber une malédiction collective ? demanda Peter presque soulagé.

-Non...un sort ça risque d'être ennuyeux mais une potion ça serait plus simple... Une lueur mauvaise émanait des yeux de James.

- le bal !!! s'écria Sirius. Dans un mois c'est le bal de Noël, si on pouvait verser la potion dans le saladier de bière au beurre ça serait dans la poche !

-Oui ! Oui ! James était plus excité que jamais et se retenait comme un fou pour ne pas laisser libre cour à sa joie dans la réserve interdite.

- Maintenant il nous suffit de dénicher cette potion !! acheva Sirius dans un état similaire.  
  
Les recherches se prolongèrent tard dans la nuit, rythmées par les nombreuses plaintes de Peter et les rares propositions de philtres.

-Que pensez-vous de la potion chantante ? articula difficilement Sirius entre deux bâillements.

- Poudlard version west side story ? Non-merci... rit Rémus

-wessaïde quoi? répondit Sirius

-Une comédie musicale moldue. Expliqua Lupin

-mouais, donc pas de potion chantante.

-Je peux vous aider à chercher ?

-Non Peter.  
  
-Une potion d'invisibilit ? proposa James

-Ho oui, pour aller retourner le dortoir des Serpentards ! commença à rêver Sirius

-Et pour leur permettre de venir également saccager le nôtre... coupa Rémus

-ça m'énerve que tu aies toujours raison Rémy, on laisse tomber l'invisibilité. grogna Sirius  
  
-Une potion de vieillissement ? Offrit Sirius visiblement peu convaincu.

- Pas de quoi mettre la pagaille du siècle. Répondit James déçu.  
  
-Je peux vous aider à chercher ?

-Nooooooooooooooon Peter.  
  
-Attendez, je crois que ça y est ! éclata James avec un air de triomphe

-Quoi vas y dis vite ! enchaîna Sirius

-Une potion de dédoublement !!! Imagine tous les élèves en double, les profs vont complètement craquer... James gloussait allégrement à cette image.[3]

- Oui puis ça ne serait pas embarrassant pour nous, bien au contraire... Deux fois plus de possibilité de retourner Poudlard ! Sirius gloussait tout autant Rémus prit le livre des mains de James et jeta un coup d'œil à la page qu'il avait indiqué.

- Mmm c'est bon il existe un antidote, très compliqué d'ailleurs. Wahou, j'ai jamais vu un truc aussi dur à faire.

-On s'en fout ! De toute façon ce sont les profs qui le prépareront pour mettre fin au bordel. James, exultant, écoutait à peine Rémus

-houlala ! La potion est aussi très complexe !

-On a trouvé la potion ! On a trouvé la potion ! Potter et Black sautillaient gaiement

- Les gars je ne sais pas si je pourrai la préparer...

-On a trouvé la potion ! On a trouvé la potion !

- C'est trop dur pour moi, les potions c'est pas mon fort.

-On a trouvé la potion !

- Puis je ne voudrais pas me risquer à intoxiquer tous les élèves de Poudlard...

-On a trouvé la potion !

- HEY ! JE NE FERAIS PAS CETTE POTION !

-Hein ?

-Elle est vraiment trop compliquée pour moi.

- Aller Rémy... supplia Sirius -NON et c'est catégorique.

-Qui est doué par essence pour les potions ? formula James comme une énigme

-Heu ... Les serpentards ?! répondit Sirius avec une grimace

- Et quel serpentard en particulier est trèèèèèèèèèès doué pour les potions ? ajouta t-il

-Ne me dis pas que.... Non ! Là c'est moi qui m'y refuse ! commença à s'énerver Sirius

-On n'a pas le choix ! ajouta Rémus -Il faut trouver un moyen pour que Rogue accepte de la faire pour nous !! conclu James

-MAIS... MAIS...

-Tututut Sirius, il faut faire des compromis pour le coup du siècle ! James donna une tape dans le dos de Sirius complètement abattu par la nouvelle.  
  
-Je peux....

-FERME Là PETER !!!! crièrent trois voix en même temps.

Le réveil se révéla assez difficile pour les quatre Maraudeurs. Peter se levât le dernier et ce ne fut que grâce à l'intervention musclée de Sirius et James sautant à pieds joints sur son lit armés de gros oreillers. Le petit comité arrivât en retard au petit déjeuner, ressemblant plus à quatre zombis qu'à de jeunes garçons de sixième année.

-Trois heures de sommeil, c'est pas vivable !! Se plaignit James en se servant une grande tasse de café.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait de votre nuit ? Retentit une voix menaçante derrière eux. Une jeune fille les fixait l'air sévère, les mains sur les hanches. Un insigne de préfet identique à celui de Rémus brillait sur sa poitrine, assez voluptueuse d'ailleurs nota James.

-Tu aurais bien voulu qu'on la passe ensemble cette nuit... n'est ce pas Evans ?

-Ne rêve pas trop Potter, je préférerai encore sortir avec un Serpentard !

-Ho oui Evans, fais-moi mal !!Insulte-moi encore !!!!

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot avec un ego aussi gros qu'un Troll !! Lily partit l'air excédé et James reprit la contemplation de son café.

-mmmmm, Cornedru, je ne pense pas vraiment que ça soit la méthode de séduction le plus adaptée pour lui plaire. Souffla Rémus réprimant un rire

-Quoi ?!! Cette fille n'est qu'une pimbêche, hautaine et sans aucun sens de l'humour !!

-Peut être, mais c'est une pimbêche dont tu es complètement dingue ! Ajouta Lupin en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Pfff ! N'importe quoi ! je vois pas ce qui te permet de dire ça...

-tu oublies que mon flair de loup-garou peut sentir ce genre de chose, et il ne me trompe jamais !

-Et bien toi et ton troisième œil loup-garou pouvez aller vous faire foutre !!!

-Hou c'est pas joli de parler comme ça Jamsy. Ton manque d'argumentation ne tend qu'à prouver que j'ai raison. Rémus souriait franchement alors que James écumait. Il cherchât un peu d'aide du côté de Sirius qui contrairement à ses espérances pouffait en silence, quant à Peter, il s'était rendormi et bavait abondamment sur la table. Finalement James sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner à ce jeu là avala une gorgé de café, détournât son regard et fît mine de bouder.

-J'espère que la vieille Mc Go ne remarquera pas notre tête ! soupira Sirius

-Le professeur Mc Gonagall remarque toujours tout ! Se contenta de répondre Rémus.

-Arrête d'avoir toujours raison Rémy

L'affirmation de Lupin se vérifia assez rapidement. Alors que le professeur de métamorphose passait lentement dans les rangs, vérifiant que chaque tabouret était transformé en Chèvre, elle surprit les bâillements incessants de Sirius, James et Peter. Elle ne semblât pas remarquer l'état de Lupin, l'air fatigué étant chez lui assez naturel.

-Jeunes hommes, pourriez vous m'expliquer ce qui vous a empêché de passer une nuit convenable de sommeil ?

James trouva qu'en cet instant elle avait le même regard accusateur de Lily. Cette dernière deux rands devant souriait d'un air satisfait et il jura la voir articuler un « bien fait » du bout des lèvres. Sirius fut le plus prompt à réagir.

-nous sommes désolés professeur, mais il nous a fallu finir en catastrophe un devoir de Potions pour M. Aquarion. Je sais que nous aurions dû nous y prendre plus tôt. Mais je vous jure que cela ne se reproduira plus. Il planta alors ses yeux gris dans ceux de son professeur et lui fit le regard séducteur numéro cinq. [4]Rémus jura voir Minerva rougir.

-Je salue votre franchise Monsieur Black, ça ira pour cette fois. Lily perdit son air de triomphe et James lui tira la langue dès que Mc Gonagall fut retournée.  
  
La matinée se finît sans événements notables, les maraudeurs cherchant à passer inaperçus, ils s'appliquèrent à leur exercice où seul Peter échoua, sa chèvre avait conservé une jambe de bois. [5] Au sortir du cours les quatre garçons se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour y prendre leur repas. Rémus s'arrêta soudain, l'air de se rappeler quelque chose d'important.

-j'ai oublié de prendre mes gants en peau de dragon pour le cours de potion ! -Ho tu iras les chercher après manger, c'est pas pressé grogna James

-Non, je vais y aller tant que j'y pense. Partez devant, je vous rejoins.

-C'est bon Rémy je t'accompagne. Ajouta Sirius.

-Bon bein c'est parti, allons tous chercher tes gants... se résigna James

-Non non c'est bon. Gardez-nous des places, on se dépêche ! Lança Sirius en entraînant Rémus par le bras. Le ton de Sirius ne laissait pas trop le choix à James qui tournât les talons lassement vers la salle à manger, suivit par Peter ravi d'avoir à éviter de monter jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors.  
  
-GRAVITATION ! [6] Articula Lupin devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

Il n'y avait que trois personnes dans la salle commune, tous les autres devaient encore être en cours ou dans la grande salle. Les deux garçons traversèrent rapidement la pièce et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre déserte. Rémus entra le premier talonné par son ami. A peine eut-il fait quelques mètres que la porte claquât lourdement. Il pivotât rapidement et vît Sirius barrant la porte de ses deux bras tendus.

-je crois que vous me devez quelque chose M. Lupin !!

-je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler M. Black. Répondit l'adolescent innocemment.

-Ho si tu le sais !! gronda Sirius tout en réduisant la distance qui les séparait Il saisit alors le poignet du loup garou puis le regardant intensément il ajoutât

-Il me semble que la soirée dans la réserve vous ait empêché d'honorer vos engagements. Alors, sans autre forme de procès, il bâillonnât Lupin de ses lèvres.

-Hé bien M. Black, vous me semblez très entreprenant... rit doucement le jeune homme

-Oui je suis en manque de ma dose de loup garou...

Lupin regardât brièvement sa montre.

-On leur dira que je ne trouvais plus mes gants....

-Tu ne les avais pas vraiment oublié, je me trompe ?

-Bien sûr que non, mais je n'ai qu'une parole très cher et manquer à une de mes promesses n'est pas mon genre... Sirius sourit et entremêlât ses doigts dans les mèches de Rémus.

-Tu es vraiment un petit sadique. Susurra t-il tandis qu'il le faisait basculer sur le lit...

* * *

[1] ça se voit kil ne connaît pas encore Hermione pour dire ça..

[2] Ho oui Lupin je t'aime mon petit sadique !! L'auteur se montre complètement gagateuse dès qu'il s'agit de Lupinounet !!

[3] juste pour souligner que glousser est en fait une de mes mauvaises manies personnelles uu 

[4] Ho mon Dieu Sirius et son regard séducteur, bavez pas trop mesdemoiselles, à moins d'être munies du seul, de l'unique : Le clavier waterproof ! L'accessoire indispensable de toute bonne lectrice de fan fic...surtout yaoi.... --,

[5] haha Peter j't'm pas !! Tu passeras pour un idiot jusqu'à la fin de cette fic, désolée pour ses fans...ça existe ? Oo

[6] Argggg yukiiiiii !! Si vous ne connaissez pas gravitation, remédiez au plus vite !!


	2. Où snape entre en scène

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bla bla bla pas de droit dessus puis que c JK Rowling qui les a :'( je ne touche riennnnnn!! Ne m'arrêtez pas messieurs les policiers!!!

**Avertissement**: je fais du yaoi! Homme plus homme amour éternel donc si vous n'aimez pas, tracez la route. :p De plus ce chapitre contient des passages pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes et des plus petites natures parce que l'auteur a vraiiiiiiment des idées tordues…

**__**

**_Gentils revieweur_**

**Crackos** contente que ça te plaise !! Surtout que tu es la première personne à m'avoir envoyé une review, ça fait chaud au cœur !! micci pleure abondamment j'espère que la suite te plaira autant, moi aussi j'adooore les maraudeurs, sauf Peter bien sûr qui pu !

Merci ma petite **Poudoule** en sucre d'être passée, mais tu pourras pas y réchapper dès que t'as fini les partiels de médecine t obligé de lire, et pour le porno ça va venir…

**Kimaaaaaaaaa** 3 OUAISSSS,COUPINE DE MOUA !!! hé bein ça y est je poste ! bon pour toi ça n'est pas une surprise étant donné que je te l'ai lue en direct !! Rusard me tuerait sur place s'il le pouvait…Sexy Snape est dans la place… hé hé

**Stephania : **et bien j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Normal que tu détestes Peter ! Faudrait songer à fonder un anti fan club contre lui !!

Tsukiyo Yanagisawa : géniale !! Oo wahou chuis touchée. Merci beaucoup j'espère que ton père ne t'a pas desartibulée sinon tu connaîtras jamais la suite ;) 

**Mydaya** : et bien te voilà exaucée je continue en fait la suite est écrite depuis très longtemps mais j'ai eu plein de problème d'ordi et surtout j'ai la flemme de taper tout ce que j'ai écrit…honte à moi !

Sydn : mais c biiiiiiien le yaoi met toi y mon pti loic ;) 

**Glam Ewan** : tous ces compliments pour moi c'est trop gentiiiiiil ! Oui la relation entre sirius et rémus se passe de commentaire car au début de ma fic ils sont ensembles depuis un petit moment déjà ! Tout sera développé dans les chap suivants ! J'espère que tu continueras de me suivre ! Moi aussi j'adore ce couple, je suis amoureuse de rééééémus !! hihi

**Will black** : Ravie que ça t'ai autant fait rire, j'ai encore plein d'idées tordues pour la suite !! niark niark

**Princessesara** : ma chrrrrrriiiiiiiissssss !! J'espère que tu continue ardemment à bosser à une nouvelle fic, moi j'ai pas trop avancé depuis la dernière fois mais un peu quand même !! Faudrait que je me décide à tout taper.. C'est la loose ! lol ! biz tu me mank !!

**Gadou** : désolée que tu trouves ma fan fic pathétique à cause du couple siry/remy ! J'avais pourtant prévenu dans mon profil, dans mon résumé et dans mon disclaimer que j'écrivais du YAOI ! D'autres couples yaoi sont à venir en plus… Puis le couple sirius rémus va prendre encore plus d'importance vu que c'est mon couple préféré !! hihi je les adore tous les 2 ! Donc si tu n'aime pas le yaoi je ne pourrais pas te contenter 

**Enola83** : ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, je suis trop contente que quelqu'un apprécie autant ce que je fais ! Ne t'inkiète pas la suite est prévue, et il yen a beaucoup d'écrite mais je suis juste une incroyable flemmarde quand il s'agit de taper !merci encore beaucoup !!!

Spéciale dédicace à mes 2 cobayes préférés Lau l'empereur du ring et Ben la brique à qui je fais peur avec mes histoires de Yaoi mais qui m'ont quand même soutenue !! Merci les hommes !!Vous êtes mes betas en sucre !! XD

**Blabla de moi** : pour ceux qui ont pas suivi, les maraudeurs veulent faire une potion de dédoublement pour chambouler Poudlard et ils ont besoin de Snape. Rémus et Sirius sont en retard au dîner parce qu'ils… heu… comment dire… faisaient l'amour comme des fous furieux dans la tour de gryffondor. XD

Je me rends vraiment compte que je fais passer Rémus pour le héros mais j'y peux rien, c'est le mieux ! lol C'est vrai que Sirius est sacrément sexy mais il est méchant avec Sev (sev je t'm aussi)

Et Peter passe pour un idiot mais je le déteste j'y peux rien. J'arrive pas à le voir en perso intelligent.

Il m'arrive d'utiliser les noms originaux ou français suivant mes préférences c'est fait consciemment. Par exemple Moony c'est plus mignon que Lunard…. Moony jte Kiffe !! :p

Je m'excuse encore pour ce long moment sans nouveau chapitre TT pardon

Les des petits commentaires à la fin ont sautés au moment de l'update, j'ai la flemme de les retaper...pardon encore...

****

**_Chapitre 2_ : **Où Snape entre en scène !

-Vite Sirius, dépêche-toi !!

-Ho ça va, on est plus à 5 minutes près….

Tout à coup Sirius stoppa net, Rémus se cognant le nez contre son dos.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… Lupin se tut lorsqu'il aperçut Sévérus à l'autre bout du hall jouxtant le réfectoire.

-Snivellus, on se retrouve…

Les yeux de Sirius s'étaient fait plus menaçants que jamais. Il porta la main à sa poche pour y saisir sa baguette. Snape tentait vainement de dissimuler son air apeuré, il chercha rapidement du regard quelqu'un pouvant lui venir en aide mais le hall était totalement vide. Le loup-garou pouvait sentir la frayeur qui se dégageait de lui. Sirius s'apprêtait à dégainer quand quelque chose lui retint le bras ; C'était Rémus qui inclina sa tête de gauche à droite pour lui signifier d'arrêter. Les trois jeunes garçons restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à s'observer intensément. La peur toujours plus forte faisait frémir les narines de Lupin… Soudain la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit. C'est un James furieux qui déboula dans le vestibule :

-UNE DEMI-HEURE !! MAIS QU'EST CE QU'ILS FICHENT !!

Un regard lui suffit à apprécier la situation. Sévérus seul contre trois, heu.. Quatre corrigea-t-il en avisant Peter1 derrière lui. Il dirigea un mauvais sourire au serpentard. Rémus se demandait vraiment s'il arrivait parfois à ces meilleurs amis de réfléchir avant de se jeter tête baissée dans l'action. Il huma de nouveau l'air mais ce n'était plus l'effroi qui émanait de Snape à présent. Il se mit à rire doucement, ça serait bien plus facile que ce qu'il pensait…

-Venez les gars, un repas nous attend !

Les trois autres le regardèrent surpris. Bien que Rémus ne fut pas habitué à participer aux maltraitances sur les serpentards il n'avait pas coutume de les empêcher.

-aller Rémus, on a devant nous un programme bien plus intéressant qu'un simple déjeuner !

-Je ne crois pas mon cher Sirius.

Il frôla du bout de son pouce son insigne de préfet avant d'ajouter :

-Ne m'obligez pas à lever des points à Gryffondor…

-mais tu es complètement fou Rémus ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Pesta James.

Sévérus profita de ce que l'attention n'était plus portée sur lui pour tenter l'évasion. James et Sirius voulurent se lancer à sa suite mais Lupin leur cria d'arrêter. Ses prunelles gris-mauve avaient perdu leur calme habituel et reflétaient une profonde agressivité. 2 Il n'était plus permis de discuter avec lui lorsque son instinct faisait surface. Aussi intrigué par la situation invraisemblable dans laquelle il se trouvait, Sévérus ne demanda pas son reste et fila vers ses cachots adorés.

Les reproches fusaient dans le hall, Rémus encaissait calmement. Lorsque ses deux amis se turent enfin Moony daigna répondre :

-Pensez-vous vraiment que Snape battu à mort aurait accepté de faire la potion ?

Ses deux interlocuteurs se regardèrent comprenant enfin les agissements de leur ami. On ne brise pas facilement les habitudes et une rencontre avec Sévérus se soldait immanquablement par une rixe verbale, magique, voire physique.

-Avec une jambe en moins il aurait quand même pu la faire cette saleté de potion marmonna Sirius.

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre, le bruit retentissant de son estomac lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas pris son repas. Il poussa la porte de la Grande Salle puis retrouvant son sourire fit signe à ses camarades de le suivre…

Sévérus était allongé sur le dos, fixant d'un air absent le dais de son lit à baldaquin. Il tentait vainement de comprendre l'événement étrange qui lui était survenu la semaine passée avec le quatuor des « grand gryffondors ». Il s'interrogeait sur l'attitude de Lupin. Même si ça lui écorchait la bouche de le dire ce monstre dégénéré était sûrement le plus sensé des maraudeurs. Pourquoi avait-il pris sa défense ? Il avait beau retourner la situation en tout sens il ne parvenait pas à élucider ce mystère. Lupin était-il devenu fou ? Il avait même menacé Black, Pettigrow et Potter pour lui venir en aide. Sévérus détestait foncièrement Black, non seulement il lui menait une existence infernale mais en plus il avait déjà tenté de mettre fin à ses jours en le précipitant vers le jeune loup-garou un soir de pleine lune. Pettigrow était un abruti qui suivait les autres comme un chiot. Puis James… le parfait James … courageux, fort intelligent, beau, dévoué à ses amis, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ce gars était le stéréotype vivant du gryffondor, ce n'était pas pour rien que les autres membres de sa maison le portait sur un socle. Il était aimé et adulé de tous, sauf peut-être par cette idiote de sang de bourbe….

Tout cela écœurait le serpentard mais au fond James était également ce qu'il aurait souhaité être. Au lieu de ça il était chétif, doté d'un physique ingrat et si les autres membres de sa maison se montraient courtois avec lui c'était uniquement par crainte. Sévérus n'avait pas les qualités d'un meneur comme James qui ralliait tout le monde à sa cause d'un simple geste, on n'aimait pas Sévérus, on en avait peur. Bien sûr il avait également des compagnons Rosier, Wilkes, Avery, Lestrange et Black(Comment par Merlin Bellatrix supportait-elle de porter le même nom que Sirius ?) mais leurs relations se basait plus sur une collaboration que sur une amitié. Ce qui les réunissait c'était les méfaits qu'ils commettaient, pas une réelle complicité. En un sens Sévérus se sentait très seul et enviait James qui devait être totalement étranger à ce sentiment. James était aussi la personne à qui l'avait sauvé de Lupin ce fameux soir…une dette bien lourde à porter….

A présent Snape était furieux, il s'en voulut tout à coup d'avoir laissé son esprit trop vagabonder. Sans même savoir pourquoi il se sentait coupable voire ridicule. Que Potter aille se faire foutre ! Et tous les gryffondors avec !

-Je te dis que ce passage mène au grand escalier !

-Et moi je te dis le contraire, il donne sur l'aile ouest !

-Grand escalier !

-Aile ouest !

-GRAND ESCALIER !!

-AILE OUEST !!!

Rémus excédé posa son livre et s'avançant sans bruit derrière ses deux amis. Il se positionna entre eux puis d'une voix posée chuchota

-Vous avez tort tous les 2.

-QUOI ?! Même pas vrais… grognèrent les deux bruns à l'unissons

-Mettons-nous en situation 3 Nous avons trouvé ce couloir secret en fuyant Aquarion

nous avons attendu qu'il s'éloigne puis nous avons remis l'exploration à plus tard craignant son retour. Résultat nous ne savons pas où il mène…

-Il a encore raison souffla Sirius agacé.

-J'en déduis qu'il reste encore toute une zone inexplorée sur la future carte des maraudeurs maugréa James

-Plus inconnue pour longtemps claironna Sirius visiblement excité ! Aller, on y va !

-Et Peter, demanda Rémus

-Laisse le dormir, de toute façon c'est impossible de tenir correctement à 4 la dessous déclara James en attrapant sa cape d'invisibilité. 4

Le trio sorti le plus silencieusement possible du dortoir, ce qui n'était pas évident vu le manque de discrétion incontestable de Sirius qui exultait à la simple évocation de mots tels qu'exploration, découverte, aventures ou encore mystère. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une tapisserie représentant un homme à moitié nu, attaché et transpercé de flèches. Bien qu'ayant apparemment subit de nombreux sévices la personne de la tapisserie semblait foncièrement digne et noble. Une telle aura de bienveillance émanait de lui qu'on ne pouvait douter une seconde de sa qualité de martyr, il était improbable qu'il se trouva là pour une quelconque punition.

-Sympa la tapisserie SM pour l'accueil ricana Sirius

-C'est pas une scène SM c'est Saint Sébastien corrigea Rémus avec de l'exaspération dans la voix.

Pendant que James cherchait à enclencher le mécanisme derrière la pièce de tissus Sirius en profita pour se pencher subrepticement à l'oreille de Lupin.

-Et ça te donne pas des idées toi ce Saint machin attaché avec son petit pagne ?

Le loup-garou le regarda avec un air de défi et répondit

-Si mais c'est moi qui t'attache, j'aurais droit aux flèches ?

-ça y est c'est ouve…. Bein pourquoi tu fais cette tête Padfood ?

-Heu rien, rien… Marmonna Sirius en tentant de recouvrer une contenance.

Ils se faufilèrent alors dans le couloir sombre.

-Regardez il y a des torches le long du passage ! Remarqua Sirius.

James allait lancer un Incendio pour les éclairer lorsque Lupin l'en empêcha.

-Je n'aime pas ça dit-il soudainement.

-Bein quoi ? Il est parfait ce tunnel reprit Sirius boudeur.

-Justement il n'a pas l'air à l'abandon comme ceux que nous avons déjà découverts. Puis il y a une odeur Humaine qui persiste. Restons dans l'obscurité ça vaut mieux.

Les trois garçons progressèrent lentement dans l'obscurité. Le chemin descendit en pente régulière jusqu'à une lourde porte de bois munie d'un cadenas.

-Rémus tu sens quelqu'un là-dedans ?

-Non

-Dans ce cas ALOHOMORA prononça James.

Le panneau de bois grinçât plaintivement lorsque le gryffondor le poussa.

L'accès donnait sur une grande salle sombre. Notant la présence de torches à l'entrée, James les alluma d'un mouvement leste de baguette.

Lorsque leur regard se fut habitué à la lumière les trois garçons poussèrent un cri d'effroi. La pièce était haute de plafond, les murs suintaient, apparemment ils devaient se trouver dans les cachots ou plus profondément encore dans les entrailles de Poudlard. Le mur du fond était couvert de lourdes chaînes finissant par des sortes de menottes, à leur gauche trônait une collection impressionnante d'Iron Maiden tandis que différents instruments de torture tel un écarteleur occupaient l'espace central. A leur droite se tenait un autel de pierre recouvert d'accessoires hétéroclites comme un fouet ou une longue tige de métal.

-je comprends mieux la tapisserie SM maintenant… laissa échapper Sirius

-Il n'y a pas de poussière dessus, ça veut dire que quelqu'un s'en sert encore grimaça Rémus en s'approchant d'un des cercueils de fer.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?! Sirius retournait un objet en tout sens.

-C'est un godemiché Siry et pas besoin de mon flair pour savoir où c'est allé…

Sirius lança l'objet au loin comme s'il lui avait brûlé les doigts.

-Vous croyez que ce sont les vestiges de l'éducation à la dure de l'école où que c'est un détraqué qui a amené tout ça ici ? demanda James

-Aucune idée, peut-être est-ce le nid d'amour de Salazar Serpentard répondit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Regardez ! Il ya une pensine s'étonna Rémus

-Tu crois qu'on pourra y découvrir le charmant propriétaire des lieux ? S'enquit Sirius.

Ses deux compagnons regardèrent la pensine d'une manière peu engageante.

-Aller, un peu de courage ! On est des gryffondors OUI ou NON ?

Devant l'air interdit de ses amis Sirius s'avança vers l'item. Il frôla du bout des doigts les runes bordant le pourtour du récipient, inspira profondément et lança sa tête à l'intérieur. Il se sentit alors basculer dans le vide. Il atterrit de nouveau dans la pièce mais les torches étaient éteintes. Soudain il entendit des bruits de pas Il voulut se cacher avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait être vu.

-Aller, suis-moi petite !

Sirius reconnut immédiatement la voix mielleuse et grinçante. Il vit alors apparaître le concierge de Poudlard, Rusard, accompagné de sa fidèle Miss Farte5. Cette pièce lui appartenait donc… Sirius l'avait toujours trouvé répugnant mais de là à inviter ses amis dans ce genre de lieu, il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de ça. Rusard tritura de ses doigts sales et tordus les divers instruments de l'autel avant de s'attarder sur le godemiché que Sirius tenait entre ses mains quelques minutes auparavant. A cet instant Sirius pensa plus que jamais qu'il devrait frotter énergiquement ses mains avec le détergent le plus efficace et agressif de la mère Gratte-sec dès son retour au dortoir. Le concierge baissa alors son pantalon et…

-Je ne peux pas voir ça ! Supplia le jeune gryffondor les pupilles dilatées.

Joignant le geste à la parole il détourna brusquement les yeux. Lorsqu'il les reposa sur Rusard quelques minutes plus tard le godemiché avait « mystérieusement » disparu… 6 L'homme poussait de petits gémissements de contentement, un air de félicité absolu sur le visage et le pantalon sur les chevilles. Le regard de Sirius s'arrêta involontairement sur le membre durci du concierge, comme il regrettait d'être entré dans cette pensine….

C'est le moment que choisit Miss Farte pour s'approcher d'un pas dodelinant de son maître.

-Oui ma belle…. Viens te frotter…Ouiiiiiiii…frotte toi la-dessus ! Tu aimes ça Hein ?! Ho oui.. Frotte-toi plus fort !

Soudain Rusard empoigna brutalement la chatte. Sirius étouffa un cri, il eut tout juste le temps de fermer les yeux avant d'entendre des miaulements stridents transpercer le silence, miaulement ponctués de quelques cris d'extase. 7

-FAÎTES MOI SORTIR ! Criait Sirius avec tout le désespoir du monde. AU SECOURS !!!

Soudain il se sentit tirer en arrière

-Sirius c'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

La douce voix de Rémy il était enfin sauvé de ce calvaire. Il battit prudemment des paupières blanc comme un linge.

-Il est beau ton courage de gryffondor Padfood, vraiment tu fais peine à voir. Pouffa James.

Mais Sirius ne parlait plus, les yeux exorbités perdus dans le vide.

-Bein Qu'est ce qui t'arrive t'as vu quoi ? Reprit le brun visiblement troublé par le manque de réaction de son ami.

-Rusard….

-Eurk c'est à lui tout ça ? Je l'ai toujours trouvé louche ce type grimaçât Cornedrue.

-Rusard… et….

-Et quoi ?

-Miss Faaarte !! répondit Sirius d'une voix tremblante.

Rémus et James ouvrirent grand leurs bouches sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Par Merlin ! C'est ignoble lâcha enfin le loup-garou.

-Sortons d'ici je vous en prie déclara subitement Sirius qui reprenait petit à petit ses esprits.

Pendant que James éteignait les torches Sirius glissa à l'oreille de son compagnon

-Pour le truc SM finalement on attendra j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me remettre.

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux comme si cet abominable secret les avait momentanément enfermés dans un profond mutisme.

Une fois au dortoir Peter se mit à trépigner d'avoir été ainsi délaissé.

-Je te jure qu'il vaut mieux qu'un d'entre nous ait été épargné gémit James.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là bas ? Redemanda Queudver pour la dixième fois.

-Rien, rien on te dit coupas Sirius. Sauf que….

-Quoi ?

-Si tu croises Rusard sous ta forme Animagus, COURS ! Cours aussi vite que tu peux !!!

TADZAMM !! Voilà à suivre…. Promis j'essayerai d'être plus rapide

1 entrée en scène du boulet, décidément faut que je lui fasse subir un truc terrible d'ici la fin de la fic…

2 Ho oui rémus rémus fait de moi une femme comblée !!! baaaaave

3 Eric et Ramzi Powa, vive le petit chat…

4 Ouais jme suis débarrassée du boulet !

5 Miss Teigne a beau être vieille et croisée avec un kneazle/fléreur elle est pas éternelle. Cest donc Miss farte qui la précède. Petite référence à Brice de Nice le roi du cassage « aï Kima ça farte ? » Hihihihihihi ! J'adoooooooore.

6 quel tour de magie inédit et sensationnel… mais où est-il passé ce petit coquin ? Non, non je n'ai pas honte du tout…. Bon ok un tout petit peu mais plus pour la suite que pour le godemiché….

7 voilà là j'ai vraiment honte…. Mais on se refait pas..

**à venir :** Rémus et Sirius qui s'aiment à la folie sont découverts par un boulet de chez Serdaigle… Rémus trouve une bonne raison de faire faire la potion à Snape (trop fort ce petit loup-garou)


	3. Doutes et vérités

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bla bla bla pas de droit dessus puis que c JK Rowling qui les a :'( je ne touche riennnnnn! Ne m'arrêtez pas messieurs les policiers!

**Avertissement**: je fais du yaoi! (Homme plus homme amour éternel) donc si vous n'aimez pas, tracez la route. :p Attention !Ce chapitre contient des passages explicites pouvant heurter la sensibilité des gens non atteint par le syndrome yaoi powa !

**Gentils revieweurs**

**Gaëlle gryffondor :**Ravie que tu accroches

**Crakos** : Hé oui la première je suis ravie que tu continue à suivre ma petite fic ! Et j'espère que cette pauvre chatte est pas morte comme ça… trop dur pour elle sinon !

**Yuki-chan** : Tu vas être gâtée parce que ce chapitre est centré sur moony et siry! Sinon pour le couple Sev et James justement j'espère amener ça de façon crédible, mais je veux pas t'en dire plus… Et Lucius a de tte façon déjà quitté Poudlard (bein oui il à l'age du papa de Ron)

**Nekodesu** : La première fic sur HP ! Bein je suis super touchée de t'avoir influencée dans le bon sens ! J'espère que tu iras en lire plein d'autres ! Merci pour les compliments(toute rouge) Jette un coup d'œil dans mes auteurs favoris si tu veux, il yen a vraiment des excellents

**Audrey** : Madame demande, Madame est servie

**Miceliandr**e : Rhô merci une review de quelqu'un qui à l'air aussi fou ke moi !(Je te jure que c'est un compliment !) J'ai vu qu'on avait plein d'auteurs préférés en commun. J'ai plus le net chez moi en ce moment, Mais dès que je le récupère je veux absolument lire ce que tu fais ! Godric et salazard c bien connu qu'ils font des partouzes…

Merci aux autres qui m'ont lue, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mess !

**Blabla de moi :**

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à couper ce chapitre ; il était trop court à la base alors j'ai empiété sur celui d'après qui était trop long ! Seulement au résultat je savais plus trop où l'arrêter, j'espère que ça marchera correctement ! J'apprécie toujours vos conseils, appréciations ou critiques alors n'hésitez vraiment pas à me laisser une review, juste parce que ça me fait glousser de bonheur quand j'en reçois une…. Au juste Yamine est tiré d'un personnage réel, le pire boulet du monde d'ailleurs…

J'aime bien vous raconter ma vie mais bon, vous êtes pas là pour ça… alors je vous laisse avec mes petits maraudeurs adorés !

**Chapitre trois : doutes et vérités**

C'est bien qu'on soit les seuls en Arithmancie, ça nous permet de passer du temps en amoureux. Glissa Sirius à l'oreille de Lupin

Tout à fait d'accord…

Dis moi Rémy on est vraiment obligé de la demander à Rogue cette potion ?

Encore ! mais arrête avec ça, tu sais bien que c'est le plus doué de l'école dans cette matière.

Pourquoi c'est pas un de nous, ça serait tellement plus simple….

Peut-être parce que c'est une matière typiquement serpentardesque… répliqua Lupin esquissant un large sourire qui laissait apparaître ses canines pointues.

Qu'est ce que t'es beau quand tu souris

Pourquoi je suis repoussant d'habitude ? les yeux du jeune homme se plissèrent malicieusement.

Tu sais bien que non… Sirius profita du couloir désert pour glisser sa main sous la robe de son amant.

Arrête Siry, on pourrait nous surprendre, objecta Lupin dans un souffle.

Justement, c'est ça qui devient intéressant… Un air diabolique flottait sur le visage du jeune gryffondor.

Rémus hoqueta lorsque son compagnon le plaqua contre la pierre glacée. Sirius lapait littéralement le cou de Lupin tandis que ses longs doigts vagabondaient sur le torse du loup-garou. Ses caresses tantôt sensuelles tantôt brutales arrachaient de petits soupirs plaintifs à son partenaire. L'index de Sirius dessina le contour d'un clavicule avant d'effectuer une descente vertigineuse. Rémus frissonna partagé entre le chatouillement et l'excitation. Lorsque la main de Sirius atteignit le point de non retour, les gestes de Lupin devinrent désordonnés cherchant une accroche solide, entre deux halètements il planta ses ongles dans le dos de Sirius qui lui répondit par un mordillement d'oreille.

Alors Rémus on ne peut plus retenir ses admiratrices en furie ? héla une voix.

Sirius se redressa soudainement toisant le nouveau venu du haut de son mètre 85.

Black !

Dans d'autres circonstances l'effarement visible de l'intrus aurait pu être amusant, mais en l'occurrence, le Black en question ne reflétait absolument aucune expression qui puisse sembler proche de l'amusement…

Oui, lui même. Chang ? si je ne me trompe pas, préfet en chef…(1)

Heu oui.. bégaya Chang

Rémus rajusta prestement sa robe avant d'ajouter :

écoute Yamine, on s'est toujours bien entendu, s'il te plait n'ébruite pas ce que tu viens de voir. On peut bien se soutenir entre préfets.

Ne me met pas dans le même panier que toi, on a rien en commun. Moi qui te trouvais sympathique, qui pensais que tu n'étais pas aussi dégénérés que les autres gryffondors.

Sirius serra les poings mais son compagnon posa rapidement une main à son épaule pour l'apaiser.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par dégénérés Yamine ? demanda Lupin impavide.

Enfin vous êtes…

La stupeur avait à présent cédé la place au dégoût.

C'est homosexuel le mot que tu cherches ? acheva Sirius plein d'ironie.

Non c'est anormaux ! C'est ignoble ce que vous faites ! Par dégénérés j'entend que vous avez une tare vraiment conséquente !( 2)

Lupin avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir Sirius. Ses mains se contractaient si violemment que ses ongles meurtrissaient sa chair.

écoute Yamine je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Je te demande juste de te taire. Expliqua calmement le jeune gryffondor.

Et en quel honneur ?

En l'honneur que si quelqu'un l'apprend, on saura que c'est toi et je te jure que tu me le paieras très cher ! explosa Black en montrant son poing.

Les pupilles de Chang rétrécirent sensiblement sous l'effet de la frayeur.

Je vois que tu comprend vite. Brave Serdaigle…

Rémus excédé préféra s'en aller mais son amant n'avait pas l'air de partager ses inclinations… Le loup-garou fut obligé de le quasi-traîner derrière lui tandis qu'il débitait nombre d'insanités sur le préfet en chef, sa mère et toute sa future engeance.

Je vais le tuer ce bâtard, laisse moi y retourner ! hurlait le brun.

Lupin s'arrêta au fond d'un cul de sac, sorti sa baguette et tapa son extrémité sur la plus imposante pierre du mur face à lui. Dès lors la roche bougea de manière à former une alcôve d'où émergeait une main de pierre. Le plus naturellement du monde, Rémus serra cette excroissance humanoïde en articulant « je quémande la tranquillité ». La roche se remit à mouvoir remplaçant l'alcôve par une porte. Tout le long de l'opération il avait pris garde à ne pas lâcher Sirius qui désirait toujours aller retrouver l'infortuné préfet. Le loup-garou entraîna son amant dans la pièce qui s'offrait à eux. Dès lors qu'ils en eurent franchi le seuil le mur repris son aspect initial. Les 2 garçons se trouvaient dans une pièce assez petite mais pas moins accueillante pour autant. Le plancher était couverts d'épais coussins chamarrés assemblés autour d'une table basse. Au fond trônait une large fenêtre dont les longs rideaux pourpres filtraient la lumière trop crue pour cette atmosphère intimiste. Entre les deux pans de tissus, on pouvait néanmoins apercevoir le lac, tâche sombre dans la verdure du parc.

Lupin se laissa tomber sur le sol. Malgré son calme habituel, on pouvait lire une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Sirius s'assit sans délicatesse à côté de lui, les joues encore rougies par la colère.

S'il parle je lui fais manger son insigne puis je lui coud la bouche avec du fil barbelé !

Sirius, calme toi s'il te plait. Chuchota Rémus d'un ton las et suppliant.

Le jeune brun regarda son ami d'un air interloqué.

ça va pas Rémy ?

Non…

Hey fais pas cette tête, c'est à cause de l'autre naze ?

Pas vraiment…

C'est parce que je me suis énervé ?

Non plus.

Explique toi alors, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il y a.

Lupin resta silencieux quelque secondes, semblant chercher comment formuler ses pensées.

J'en ai marre Siry ! Toute ma vie j'ai été obligé de cacher que j'étais différent, de cacher ma lycanthropie parce que dès que quelqu'un était au courant, il fuyait. Et maintenant que j'ai réussi à rétablir un équilibre grâce à vous, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau à me dissimuler.

Tu veux dire que c'est notre relation qui te met dans cet état ? s'enquit Sirius.

Non, non ! J'aime être avec toi, mais le fait de le cacher, de ne pas être un « couple conventionnel », ça me pèse. Pour une fois dans ma vie j'aimerais être comme tout le monde, mener une vie anodine, dans la plus pure banalité, arrêter de me reprocher d'exister !

Tout en parlant Rémus agrandissait de son doigt un trou de tissus dans un coussin. Allongé sur le dos, il fixait intensément un point dans le vide du plafond. Sirius le regardait sans vraiment savoir quoi dire ou faire. Le silence commençait à devenir lourd. Le brun se pencha afin d'entrer dans le champ de vision du loup-garou.

écoute Rémus, je te jure que le premier qui te montrera du doigt je lui réglerai son compte. Je serais toujours là pour toi parce que…

Sirius détourna rapidement son regard, l'air passionné par le trou d'étoffe dans lequel s'affairait toujours l'index de son ami.

Parce que...je t'aime. Et je ne te laisserais jamais être la cible de quelconques débiles frustrés.

Pas plus tôt eut-il prononcé ces dernières paroles qu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue. Une main douce aimante qui glissait le long de son visage. Le contact cessa quelque instants pour réapparaître sur son autre joue. Le revers des doigts de Lupin frôlait à peine la peau de Sirius si bien que les sensations fugitives qu'il percevait lui semblaient irréelles. Les gestes du loup-garou n'étaient que tendresse et volupté, Black en avait la chair de poule. Le contact se fit alors plus insistant obligeant le brun à faire face à son amant. Le regard de Sirius se posa alors sur deux améthystes baignées de larmes qui le fixaient intensément et sur une bouche pleine et gonflée. Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent et dessinèrent un « je t'aime plus que tout » sans qu'aucun son en sortit, comme si le moindre bruit eût pu faire éclater cette bulle de bonheur. En cet instant rien n'avait plus d'importance que l'autre et la part d'éternité qu'il représentait, rien n'avait plus d'importance que l'absolution qu'ils trouvaient une fois réunis. Blottis ensemble ils en oublièrent l'acharnement du destin contre eux…(3)

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur torpeur amoureuse plusieurs heures plus tard, ils avaient raté tous les cours du reste de la journée.

Rémy ?

Mmmmm ?

On le dira à James, ça fera des secrets en moins…

Rémus noya son visage dans la chaleur du cou de son amant.

Merci , merci…

James était confortablement installé dans un des imposants fauteuils de velours vermeils présents dans la salle commune. Autour de lui plusieurs filles poussaient de petits gloussements admiratifs et tentaient d'attirer son attention. Le jeune gryffondor habituellement si prompt à prendre des poses devant ses fans hystériques semblait aujourd'hui complètement indifférent. Il faisait tourner nonchalamment sa baguette entre ses doigts, ignorant totalement sa cours éplorée. En fait James était très soucieux, il pensait à Sirius et Rémus. Depuis quelques temps, ils étaient très distants. Bien plus d'une fois il les avait surpris se parler à voix basse. Le garçon repensait à leur première année au sein du château. Dès la première semaine Sirius et James étaient devenus inséparables. Ils partageaient déjà leur chambre avec Peter et Lupin mais ils n'étaient pas encore « les maraudeurs ». Peter avait rapidement cherché à s'immiscer dans le petit groupe et les deux autres avaient laissé faire. Ils s'amusaient de ce petit garçon rond qui disait Amen à tous leurs actes. Il n'en avait pas été de même à l'égard de Rémus. Sirius ne supportait pas sa manière d'énoncer flegmatiquement la vérité et de le reprendre dès que son attitude laissait à désirer. Lupin ne cherchait pas le contact, c'était bien sûr parce qu'il avait peur que l'on découvre son secret, mais Sirius prenait cela pour du dédain. Pourtant James aimait ce garçon posé et juste dont émanait une sérénité rassurante. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois mois que le têtu Sirius admit enfin que leur camarade de chambre n'avait rien de méprisant et qu'il avait simplement peur des autres, ou plutôt pas vraiment l'habitude des autres… Rémus à qui James avait été le premier à accorder sa confiance et Sirius, son meilleur ami, son double … Pourquoi se liguaient-ils contre lui à présent ? Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'ils aient le besoin de le mettre à l'écart. ?

Ils étaient également distants avec Peter, mais ce n'était pas Peter qui les avait incité à mieux se connaître ; C'était LUI ! Le Pilier des maraudeurs se trouvait exclu de son propre groupe… Il avait d'abord eu l'impression de se faire des idées, mais cet après-midi ils avaient séchés…sans lui. D'ailleurs ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus.

Le tableau de la salle commune pivota laissant apparaître les deux maraudeurs en question. Ils souriaient, se lançaient des coups d'œil complices… Ils firent signe à James mais il ne répondit pas , il se sentait de trop, étranger. Rémus et Sirius montèrent au dortoir, James les regarda passer, un sentiment d'angoisse lui tordant les boyaux.

Le dîner fut beaucoup moins agité qu'à l'accoutumé ; James ne participait pas à la liesse générale… Sirius se tournât alors vers lui :

Bon alors on s'en occupe de cette potion ? Rémus m'a dit avoir fait quelques découvertes …

James le regarda de haut puis répondit :

C'est très bien si vous savez des choses ! je suis très touché que vous daigniez m'en parler !

Puis il se leva et parti d'un pas rapide du réfectoire. Sirius ébahit regarda son amant en quête d'une réponse. Rémus se redressa précipitamment et tira Sirius par la manche :

Viens, c'est le moment ou jamais !

Le moment de quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a James ? Questionna Peter en enfournant une troisième part de cake dans sa bouche.

Rémus sembla méditer quelques secondes.

Ho rien c'est à propos d'une dispute idiote avec les serpentards, lâcha le loup-garou.

La réponse sembla convenir à Petigrow qui se replongea bruyamment dans son travail de mastication.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient Lupin expliqua à son compagnon que Peter n'était vraiment pas prêt à connaître la vérité. Ce à quoi Sirius acquieça silencieusement.

Ils trouvèrent James dans la salle où ils avaient passé leur après midi, installé lascivement au milieu du confortable océan de coussins multicolores.

Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? lança James d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent.

Ho arrête de jouer à la victime ! s'exaspéra Sirius

FAIRE MA VICTIME ! ça fait 3 semaines que vous vous montrez de plus en plus distants avec moi ! Vous voulez quoi ? M'exclure des maraudeurs ?

Rémus sourit doucement et se rapprocha de James.

ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est juste nous…

Ouais vous êtes tellement bien ensemble que je suis de trop ! aboya Potter.

Oui et non. Répondit Rémus amusé

James semblait estomaqué par la franchise et l'aplomb de cette réponse.

Sirius toussota visiblement mal à l'aise, puis se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

En fait… il marqua une longue pause… On est ensemble.

James ouvrit lentement la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Rémus enlaça Sirius pour permettre à James de mieux se représenter la situation. L'inquiétude était visible dans les prunelles grise de Black, après tout James était son meilleur ami et il tenait à lui autant qu'à son amant ; sa réaction à venir l'effrayait.

Pour toute réponse Potter éclata d'un rire sonore.

Et moi qui pensait que vous me détestiez ! C'est …génial, surprenant mais génial !

Il donna une grande claque dans le dos de Sirius puis quitta la pièce, le rire persistant.

Black ne savait vraiment pas que penser. La petite boule d'affection qui se cramponnait à lui un air de félicité sur le visage, le convainquît que le comportement de James était très positif.

Tu crois que je devrais aller lui parler ? demanda le brun dubitatif.

Non , s'il est parti c'est qu'il avait besoin de digérer l'information. Ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il pleure à chaudes larmes exultant parce que tu es toujours son meilleur ami.

Pfft ! N'importe quoi ! C'est pas du tout le genre de réaction d'un gryffondor courageux.

Pourtant Rémus nota au son de sa voix, que son compagnon était beaucoup plus ému que ce qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Au juste Rémy, c'est quoi cette découverte à propos de Snivellus, dont tu m'as parlé ?

Héhé

Allez dis-moi !

Je sais pas si tu veux vraiment le savoir…

Si je veux !

Bon, tu sais que quand Lily passe dans le coin James se met à dégager dans l'air tout plein de phéromones d'amûûûr qui n'échappent pas à mon odorat.

Voui, d'ailleurs il dégage pas que ça… Son désir de se rendre intéressant lui fait dégager une sacrée dose de connerie…

Rémus pouffa quelque secondes avant de continuer

Et bien, on va dire que quand James passe dans le coin ce bon vieux Sév exhale le même parfum doucereux.

Quoi !

Mr sévérus Snape est follement épris de Mr James Potter. Rémus avait l'air de raconter l'histoire la plus drôle qu'il ait jamais entendu.

PAR MERLIN! Mais c'est…c'est…scandaleux ! Il n'a pas le droit. Tu m'étonnes qu'il remballe Lily dès qu'elle veut le défendre, il doit la détester pour s'immiscer dans ses beaux projets.

Tu en penses ce que tu veux, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que ça va drôlement nous simplifier la tâche…

C'est à dire ?

Je suis sûr que Snape acceptera de nous faire la potion en échange d'un rendez-vous avec James…

Tu veux rire ? James n'acceptera jamais de se retrouver avec un Snivellus assoiffé de désir!

Il est pas forcé de le savoir .

Tu crois qu'il acceptera une après-midi en compagnie de l'autre dégénéré sans aucune raison ? Tu rêves Rémy.

J'avais plutôt pensé à une ballade au clair de lune…

…

La potion nécessite une plante cueillie à la pleine lune, je ne pourrai donc pas l'accompagner et toi tu n'abandonnerais pas ton _namoureux_ au fin fond de la cabane hurlante… On ne peut pas non plus laisser Sévérus seul, James va donc aller avec lui !

J'avoue que même si je ne suis pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser James avec l'autre serpentard, ton argumentation est vraiment brillante.

je sais, je sais… répliqua fièrement Lupin en répondant aux acclamations d'une foule en délire imaginaire.

Mon petit sadique en sucre, tu es vraiment machiavélique…

Fin du chap3

(1) c'est le père de qui à votre avis ? hihihihihihi

(2) Bein en tout cas il est aussi con que sa fille… Niark, Cho va te faire voir !

(3) je suis désolée si les passages Moony/Padfood vous paraissent gnan-gnan j'essaye de faire mon possible pour que ça semble pas débilou. Mais je les perçois comme un couple prêt à tout l'un pour l'autre, et c'est difficile de faire passer ça, j'espère y arriver un minimum . :(

**A suivre le chap 4 : le marché !(pas le marché aux légumes, hein, le marché genre le pacte.)**

p.s : mon correcteur d'orthographe Word est tombé en panne(la loooooose) donc je m'excuse si des fautes ont échappé à mon œil vif comme l'aigle des montagnes de pocahontas ! « les créatures de la nature ont besoin d'air pur ! lalala » …PARDON…. TT ;

p.p.s : J'ai aussi posté une autre nouveauté, c'est très très court alors profitez en pour y jeter un coup d'œil ! Oui je sais c'est un peu la fête tous ces posts (surtout que j'ai plus le net chez moi… dîtes merci au 8 méga illimité de mon homme) je vous jure de tenter de continuer comme ça !


	4. Le marché

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bla bla bla pas de droit dessus puis que c JK Rowling qui les a :'( je ne touche riennnnnn! Ne m'arrêtez pas messieurs les policiers!

**Avertissement**: je fais du yaoi! (Homme plus homme amour éternel) donc si vous n'aimez pas, tracez la route. :p Attention !Ce chapitre contient des passages explicites pouvant heurter la sensibilité des gens non atteint par le syndrome yaoi powa !

**Gentils revieweurs que j'aime :**

**Laure** : Tu vas être enfin contente, je suis désolée d'être si longue. Aussi c'est ta faute tu pourrais avoir la suite en exclu et tu te pointes pas... MDR Et désolée de te décevoir mais tjrs pas de Sirius/ Rogue… Ils se détestent j'y peux rien. Si tu veux vraiment en lire Lychee en a écrit dans le cycle des potions. C'est vachement bien

**Lulucyfair** : Chuis très contente que ça t'ait plue. Et je suis trop d'accord avec toi, elle est gluante Cho tu as trouvé l'adjectif parfait :p j'espère que Rusard ne t'aura pas trop choquée…hihi

**Gaelle gryffondor** : tu as un prénom de winneuse !(je dis pas ça parce que c'est le mien..lol) et en plus tu aimes ! alors merci du fond du cœur et bonne lecture

**Smara** : Ouais à bas Cho, formons un club et pour la promenade au clair de Lune patience c'est dans le prochain chap. haha se boucher le nez… Mon pauvre Snape adoré. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite…

Mydaya : Merci beaucoup ça va tu es pardonnée de ne pas avoir reviewé, mais c bien parce que c'est toi ! Pour ton plus grand bonheur je met les dialogues entre crochets, on ne me bouffera plus ma mise en page, foi de wonderbabe ! merci d'aimer mon moony, je sais je le fais trop passer pour un héros ; mais je l'aimmmmmmme !

**Audery** : Holala je suis super flattée que ça t'ait autant plu. Le prochain chapitre est plus soft. J'avoue que jusqu'à la prise de la potion on se penche plus sur les sentiments des protagonistes et donc il y a moins d'humour. Je n'avais pas prévu ça comme ça au début mais peu à peu ça s'est fait tout seul. J'espère que ça continuera à autant te plaire quand même.

**Malhicia :** merci coupine Et bien on va remédier au manque de fic débiles sur God et Sal. J'ai commencé à taper. Faut ke je me bouge. Pardon de passer tout mon temps avec mon chéri à ne rien faire (a honte de plu rien écrire.) A plouche

**Lévia** : Snape entre en scène mais c'est pas rigolo parce kil est tout traumatisé le pauvre… j'espère que t'aimeras kan même.

**Clyde** : merci,te voilà exaucée !

**Blabla de moi** : Chalut à vous tous ! comment allez vous ? Vous serez tous supers ravis de savoir que j'ai retrouvé le net ce qui va me permettre de faire des mises à jour dans des conditions correctes. Je m'excuse pour les dialogues du chap. précédent dont les tirets se sont effacés au basculement sur En plus ça m'énerve parce que je l'avais corrigé entièrement quand j'ai chargé le texte en ligne et à la parution, tout avait de nouveau disparu. J'ai donc adopté le système de guillemets, comme beaucoup d' auteurs excédés par le système... J'essayerai de corriger le chap. 3. Voilà c'était complètement inintéressant… Pardon… Pour vous parler un peu du chapitre, c'est un peu la confrontation de mes 2 persos préférés de l'époque… J'aimerai vraiment croire que si Rémus n'avait pas été ami avec les bourreaux de Sév, ils auraient pu s'entendre. Quoi que Sév reste un Serp et Rémy un gryf…snif… Donnez moi votre avis sur cet épineux problème ! Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Le Marché**

Toutes les tensions qui avaient pu survenir entre les maraudeurs s'étaient à présent évaporées. Le groupe avait retrouvé sa complicité coutumière. James trouvait même amusant de faire quelques allusions coquines sur la relation nouvellement dévoilée de ses deux amis. Allusions à laquelle Peter ne comprenait évidemment rien. (1)

Décembre approchait à grands pas, Rémus su que le moment de parler à Séverus se faisait proche. Il savait que le serpentard possédait une dérogation spéciale du professeur de potion et directeur de sa maison ; Mr Aquarion. Cette permission lui donnait le droit d'aller cueillir des herbes rares aux alentours de la forêt interdite. Snape était le chouchou d'Aquarion, le seul vraiment digne de son enseignement, ce qui lui valait nombre marques de favoritisme semblables. Ce soir serait la nouvelle Lune et Lupin n'ignorait pas que Séverus profiterait de cette occasion pour partir à la chasse de nouveaux ingrédients. Il devait le trouver et lui parler seul à seul…

Rémus sorti à la hâte dès le souper terminé. Il se dirigea vers un passage secret qui le mènerait au parc sans encombre. Il marchait d'un pas rapide tout en réfléchissant à la manière la plus adaptée à traiter avec Snape. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne senti pas arriver la personne à l'angle du couloir. Les deux garçons se percutèrent violemment, tombant à la renverse sur le sol. Le bruit sourd de leur chute eut le temps de se répercuter plusieurs fois sur les parois de pierres avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits. Lorsque Rémus leva les yeux il rencontra ceux de la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir au monde ; YAMINE. Malgré sa furieuse envie de se lever et de le piétiner tant qu'il était encore à terre, Lupin émit quelques excuses avant de se remettre sur pieds. Il allait s'éloigner quand il entendit la voix du préfet en chef résonner désagréablement à son oreille.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas Lupin ? »

« Non »

« Et bien tu vas quand même me le dire vu que le couvre feu à lieu dans 20 minutes et qu'assurément tu ne te diriges pas vers ton dortoir. »

Rémus aurait payé cher pour avoir le caractère emporté de son amant, il aurait pu étaler Yamine sur le coup et s'en aller sans l'ombre d'un remord. Au lieu de ça , il chassa furieusement toutes les images du visage de Yamine roué de coups puis répondit calmement :

« Je fais une promenade digestive avant d'aller dormir .»

« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot »

« Ho, je n'oserait jamais ! » lança Rémus sarcastique.

« Tu fais affront à toute la gent masculine »cracha Yamine menaçant.

« Tu vas me lâcher Chang ! Tu es un rustre à la limite de l'encéphalectomie. Maintenant laisse moi passer ! »

« Hors de question, j'ai des règles à faire respecter. » fulminait Yamine tout en bloquant le passage à Lupin. « Quel plaisir tu trouves à te faire toucher par lui ? »

« Hein ? » Rémus n'arrivait vraiment pas à saisir le pourquoi de l'acharnement avec lequel Chang remettait son homosexualité sur le tapis. Il s'engageait dans une discussion stérile alors qu'il était pressé par le temps. Il devait feindre la coopération, il pourrait toujours emprunter un autre passage secret plus éloigné. Le jeune gryffondor tourna brusquement les talons prenant Yamine au dépourvu.

« Tu as gagné, je respecte ton autorité et m'en vais vers mon dortoir. »

Yamine, bien que muet sous le coup de la surprise ne tarda pas à soupçonner une ruse « made in maraudeur ».(2)

« Très bien, je t'accompagne. On ne sait jamais, les couloirs sont mal famés à cette heure ci… »

La remarque du préfet puait l'ironie et Rémus était à présent obligé de revenir sur ses pas. Escorté de Yamine, il traversa Poudlard jusqu'à ses quartiers.

« Bonne soirée, Chang ! » gronda-t-il en ouvrant sans délicatesse le portrait de la grosse dame. Cette dernière poussa un juron de surprise avant de claquer bruyamment.

Une fois rentré il courut jusqu'à sa chambre :

« James je peux te prendre ta cape ? »

« Oui… mais heu…où tu étais ? Et qu'est ce que tu veux en faire ? »

« Pas le temps !..Coup du siècle…Rogue… Forêt…Yamine » prononça Lupin dans un borborygme incompréhensible avant de repartir.

« C'était un ouragan où c'était notre Moony qui vient de passer ? » questionna James amusé.

« Aucune idée… » répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

Comme prévu Yamine faisait le guet (3) à côté de la sortie. Rémus se glissa près de lui, dix minutes plus tard il franchissait un des passages secret et s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité du parc.

Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, il s'arrêta un instant pour savourer le calme ambiant. L'air sentait la mousse, chaque son semblait feutré à travers le filtre de la nature. Soudain un bruit interrompit le moment de quiétude du garçon. Malgré la discrétion dont faisait preuve Sévérus,il n'était qu 'une fausse note dans la partition de la forêt. De plus pour l'oreille sensible d'un loup garou il était aussi bruyant qu'un troupeau de dragons. Rémus se faufila furtivement entre les arbres en direction du serpentard.

« Sévérus ? »

«Qui est là ? » répondit craintivement le brun.

Lupin s'avança au devant de Snape et abaissa le capuchon de la cape d'invisibilité. « C'est moi Sévérus. »

Snape ne put empêcher ses sourcils de remonter violemment sous le coup de la surprise. Puis une lueur de panique brilla dans ses yeux, ho uniquement quelques secondes, mais bien assez

pour permettre à Lupin de l'y déceler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens en camarade… »

«Camarade, laisse moi rire ! » Snape avait repris son assurance serpendartesque habituelle.

« Disons que j'ai un marché à te proposer… »

« ça m'étonnerait que tu possèdes quelque chose qui m'intéresse ! » ricana le brun.

« Sévérus, c'est pas le moment de se chercher des noises (4), ce que je viens te dire est sérieux. »

« Ha oui ! » le garçon feignait le dédain ; Il tentait de profiter du caractère calme de Lupin pour tourner la situation à son avantage. Mais Rémus avait usé beaucoup de sa légendaire patience avec Yamine et son visage si doux d'habitude prit une expression grave et agacée.

« Je viens pour te demander un service. »

« Ho ho ! Voilà qui est intéressant, les grands gryffondors qui ont besoin du minable serpentard… Et en quel honneur je t'aiderais ? » Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du serpentard.

« Si tu nous aides, je t'accorde une soirée avec James »

Le visage blafard du serpentard s'embourba furieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que..heu… Et pourquoi donc cela m'intéresserait-il ?

Bien qu'essayant de conserver son ton traînant habituel, la voix du garçon s'était soudainement éraillée.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire semblant. Au vu de ma « condition » » Rémus marqua alors une pause, griffant l'air de ses ongles pour appuyer le sous entendu. Sévérus frissona, il ne risquait pas d'oublier cette « condition » qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie… « Je suis très sensible à ce genre de choses et il m'est impossible de me tromper . »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » tenta de répliquer maladroitement le brun.

« Tu t'entêtes bêtement Sévérus. Tu perds une occasion qui n'a peut-être plus de chance de se représenter, et tout ça pour tenter de préserver ton secret. Secret qui n'en est plus un pour moi…Tu aimes James. »

Les yeux du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent, un flot d'expressions s'y succédant. Rémus resta perplexe. Etait-il possible que Snape rejette tellement cet amour interdit, qu'il ne se soit pas rendu à l'évidence ?. Sévérus semblait en effet accuser le choc. Il n'était même plus en étât de dissimuler quoi que ça soit et son air hagard faisait peine à voir. Lupin ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour ce garçon perdu et posa sa main sur son épaule. Sévérus ne sembla même pas remarquer le contact. Le loup-garou accentua légèrement sa poigne ce qui sembla le ramener quelque peu à la réalité.

« Tu ne lui diras pas n'est-ce pas ? » Supplia Snape plein d'effroi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » Rassura le gryffondor.

Lupin attendit quelques minutes afin de laisser Sévérus remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit puis il reprit lentement.

« Mon marché t'intéresse t-il ? »

Snape se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête.

« Nous voulons préparer une potion très complexe et nous aurions besoin de toi. Certains de ses ingrédients doivent être cueillis à la pleine lune. James t'y accompagnera sous prétexte de te surveiller. Ca te laisse une soirée en sa compagnie. »

« Quelle est cette potion ? » interrogea le serpentard d'un ton absent.

« Une potion de dédoublement »

« Mmm.. oui… Je marche » approuva le garçon du même ton bizarrement éteint puis sans attendre plus longtemps il commença à s'éloigner laissant sa récolte d'herbes au sol. Lupin le héla pour le lui signaler mais le serpentard semblait un zombi.

Rémus haussa les épaules puis retourna vars son dortoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres : La potion du siècle serait effectuée !

**A suivre dans le chapitre 5** : Premiers rayons du soleil (en plus je l'aime vachement ce chapitre)

(1) oui il est décidément idiot.

(2) Bon c'est un connard mais faut pas pousser, c'est quand même un Serdaigle ; il est pas idiot.

(3) le gay hou hou hou…. Je m'auto amuse beaucoup dans le vie, faut le savoir…encore pardon TT ,

(4) ni des gallions d'ailleurs…. Houhou chuis à fond les ballons aujourd'hui ! Wonderbabe lauréate de l'école du rire… Allez avant de me jeter la pierre que celles qui ont pensé au jeu de mot foireux se dénoncent ! Comment ça ya personne ! ya où ya d'la gêne ya pas d'plaisir ! allez tous à poil !… Faut que j'arrête l'alcool moi ….

* * *

Voilà mes choupinous, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je suis nulle de ne pas updater plus souvent …pardon TT. En tout cas j'espère que tout le monde sera content que notre Sévérus ait une part plus active… la confrontation avec James pour le prochain chap. j'attend vos reviews avec grande impatience ! Je pense que je mettrais un chap. bonus de quelques lignes très bientôt… biyoux

la babe ki s'enfuit dans l'obscurité.

p.s : j'ai une fic en projet avec Malhicia, à propos de la création de Poudlard. En ce moment je n'y bosse pas trop(pardon Malhicia c'est la honte) mais c'est du très bon… je vous jure de me bouger parce que ça vaut vraiment le coup. Esprit Marie Sue et Candy Candy…


	5. Bonus: Conversation gryffondorienne

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi bla bla bla pas de droit dessus puis que c JK Rowling qui les a :'( je ne touche riennnnnn! Ne m'arrêtez pas messieurs les policiers!

**Avertissement :** je fais du yaoi hohoho et mon langage n'est point châtié huhuhu

**Blabla de moi** : Un pti truc bonus pour vous faire patienter, en attendant l'arrivée de la suite : Une conversation entre nos deux petits bruns, sous les couleurs Rouge et or. Je répondrais aux reviews avec le chapitre suivant. Merci à toutes celles qui m'en ont déjà envoyé, ça fait trop plaisir.

**Petite conversation Gryffondorienne.**

« Non, non, non et non ! »

« Aller, James fait pas le con … »

« Mais pourquoi moiiii ? »

« Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement ! »

James se jeta violemment sur son lit faisant grincer les ressorts usés par le temps

« Je ne veux pas accompagner Snape dans la forêt »

Sirius fronça les sourcils autant qu'il le pouvait

« James tu sais bien que je ne peux pas laisser Remy tout seul un soir de pleine lune. »

« Encore une fois, pourquoi moi ? »

« Et qui tu veux envoyer ? »

« Peter… ? » Laissa échapper James sans conviction.

« Arrête, il n'est même pas foutu de faire la différence entre un pissenlit et un buobulb."

« Mouais »bouda James.

« Aller ! » supplia Sirius avec des yeux de cocker(regard numéro 4)

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix ! » bougonna James.

« Non,pas vraiment.. »

« Mais s'il veut se battre, je répondrais et là il n'y aura pas Rémus pour m'arrêter !» s'emporta le jeune garçon.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te cherchera pas la bagarre… » Sirius réprima furieusement le sourire qui commençait à bourgeonner au coin de sa bouche.

« Mouais…D'ailleurs j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi il a accepté de nous aider. »

« Ho ça je ne sais pas ! c'est le secret de Rémus ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est capable d'attendrir les personnes les plus butées et agressives… » renchérit James avec un regard plein de sous-entendu.

Pour toute réponse James prit une des chaussures de Sirius en plein nez.

« Butées, agressives et DANGEREUSES ! » gronda James en frottant son membre endolori.(son nez hein…pas autre chose bande de cokinettes)

Fin du Bonus 

A suivre dans le chapitre 5 :premiers rayons du soleil


End file.
